1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transmission module of a toilet seat sanitation paper dispenser and, more particularly, to a transmission module that controls the toilet seat sanitation paper dispenser to dispense the seat paper on the toilet seat and to collect the used seat paper for replacement of the used seat paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwan Patent No. M317247 discloses a conventional toilet seat sanitation paper dispenser 9 having a manual base 91, a toilet seat 92, a seat paper cartridge 93, a transmission module 94 and a cover 95. The seat paper cartridge 93 provides seat paper for the toilet seat 92.
The manual base 91 includes two pairs of standing plates 911. A counterclockwise-rotating roller dispenser 912 is mounted on one pair of the standing plates 911, and a clockwise-rotating roller collector 913 is mounted on the other pair of the standing plates 911. The manual base 91 further includes two opposing cutting blades 914 arranged in positions corresponding to the roller collector 913. The toilet seat 92 is connected to one edge of the manual base 91. The seat paper from the seat paper cartridge 93 completely covers the surface of the toilet seat 92. The paper of the seat paper cartridge 93 is connected between the roller dispenser 912 and the roller collector 913. The transmission module 94 includes a lever 941 and a gear portion 942. The lever 941 is connected to the roller collector 913 via the gear portion 942. The cover 95 is coupled with the manual base 91 to cover the standing plates 911, the roller dispenser 912, the roller collector 913 and the gear portion 942 for improved aesthetic integrity of the toilet seat sanitation paper dispenser 9.
In this structure, when a user operates the lever 941 in a predetermined direction (such as a clockwise direction), the lever 941 drives the gear portion 942 which, in turn, drives the roller collector 913 to rotate. As a result, the rotating roller collector 913 is able to roll up the paper of the seat paper cartridge 93 that covers the surface of the toilet seat 92. At this time, the two cutting blades 914 cut the paper of the seat paper cartridge 93. When the roller collector 913 rotates to collect the paper of the seat paper cartridge 93, the paper of the seat paper cartridge 93 will pull the roller dispenser 912 to rotate. As a result, a new, unused segment of seat paper is pulled out from the seat paper cartridge 93 in replacement of the used seat paper, preventing the user's skin from directly making contact with the toilet seat 92. Thus, hygienic use of the toilet seat sanitation paper dispenser 9 is achieved.
Disadvantageously, the toilet seat sanitation paper dispenser 9 allows the user to operate the lever 941 in only one predetermined direction. Since people using the toilet seat sanitation paper dispenser 9 may be right handed or left handed, it is not going to be convenient for every user to operate the lever 941 in the predetermined direction. Thus, different users may experience different efficiency in operating the toilet seat sanitation paper dispenser 9. Specifically, when the toilet seat sanitation paper dispenser 9 is installed on a toilet that is positioned against the wall, there is insufficient room to push the lever 941 backwards. As a result, the toilet seat sanitation paper dispenser 9 cannot be used on such a toilet. Since the use of the toilet seat sanitation paper dispenser 9 is limited by the surrounding structure, the toilet seat sanitation paper dispenser 9 has a limited use.